Diary Of A Lonesome Girl
by LuvsItalianFood
Summary: A girl who was kicked out of her own house because of something that wasn't her fault. While trying to get a decent life in place, some of her old life returns. The only question is: is that good or bad? And when HE finds her diary, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Diary Of A Lonesome Girl

Chapter 1

It was a supposedly beautiful morning, but not for me. It never was a beautiful morning to me. You wanna know why? Think about it this way. Would you think it was a beautiful morning if you woke up on a bus bench? Yeah. Didn't think so. I checked the cheap watch that limply held onto my wrist. It was five in the morning. Why in the world was I up at five a.m.? Sighing, I pulled out my diary and began to write in it…

Dear Diary,

Another day without a home. I've been seriously thinking about going to an adoption center. It would be much easier than living out here on the streets. The weather is getting colder and though I lived through it last year, there is almost no way I will be able to live through it this year. I kept thinking about it and right now there are only two options. Go live in that abandoned tree house a couple blocks down or go to an adoption center. And though it would be easier to go to an adoption center, think of how hard it would be to leave once I got adopted. I wouldn't want to leave all the wonderful friends I would make there and losing friends that would get adopted before me. I don't think my heart could take any more pain than it is already in. My parents don't love me, which is why I was kicked out in the first place. I'm the school loser. I'm not loved by one person in this world. The only person I know that loves me is God... And Jesus. And though I know for a _fact_ that that should be good enough for me, I still feel empty inside. I wish I had someone to love me…

Signed,

Tabitha

I sighed once again and stuck the diary in my bag. I can't believe it's been a year since I was kicked out and my parents really don't care for me anymore. I don't even know the reason as to why I was kicked out. I was finishing up the 10th grade this year and I was somewhat happy. The only friend I ever had was Kate and she's long gone. She left the state after the eighth grade. I have not made one friend since.

I got off the bench and decided to go over to the abandoned tree house on 32nd street. I figured if that was a current option for a new home, I might as well check it out. Once I got to the tree house, I climbed up the rickety old ladder. Once inside, I noticed old posters and such everywhere. Someone decided not to clean out their stuff when they abandoned their home along with the tree house. But I wasn't worried about that. In fact, there was nothing to worry about. This place looked pretty cozy. It had some old blankets and stuff. I could wash them at the beach in those showers that they have and use those. It would be better than sleeping very uncomfortably on a bus bench. I thought that I would come back after school and start tidying things up a bit. This would soon be my new home…

I went to school with a small smile on my face. Once I walked inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. One kid shouted, "IS SHE SMILING?" Then there were whispers saying, "My gosh. That kid was right. Tabitha is smiling." Soon I heard giggles and laughter and more whispering. I didn't mind though. The only thing that mattered was that I would have a place to call my own.

Or so I thought.

After school, I went over to the tree house, or, home and found that someone was climbing up the ladder. Who could that have been? I went under the tree house and yelled up the ladder, "Hello?" All of a sudden it grew quiet. "Is someone up there?" After another minute, I saw a head poke into the hole of where the ladder came up through, brown hair hanging on either side of her beautiful, innocent face.

"Who are you?" The strangely familiar girl asked. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Um… My name is Tabitha. Tabitha Scott. May I ask who you are?" She nervously looked at me. "Do you want me to honestly tell you why I'm here first?"

She smiled innocently and said, "Please?"

I sighed and said, "I was hoping I would be able to use this place for a home. My parents kicked me out of my house last year. I was going to live here. But I guess it belongs to you." I looked down and started to walk away. "I guess I'll just go."

"Wait!" The girl called out. I turned back around to face her. "I'm in the same situation as you. I just found this yesterday. I've walked all the way across the state to find a comfortable enough home like this… but I'm willing to share it." She gave me a small but genuine smile.

"Really?" She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Oh, by the way, my name is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Scott."

My eyes widened. "Sc- Scott?" I remembered having a sister with the name Kaitlyn. She just looked down at me and nodded.

After a minute she said, "Wait a second… Tabitha Scott… That name sounds familiar-" She immediately stopped herself. "Tabby?" I looked at her with a sort of satisfaction in my smile. I was happy that she remembered me. I nodded and she said, "I wondered where you had been! Mom and dad always said that you were kidnapped. I can't believe I bought that lie along with so many others they had told me."

"You're telling me." I climbed up the ladder and we talked until about five-thirty.

"We should probably go down to the beach and wash these blankets so that we have them to sleep on tonight."

"You're probably right…" We picked up the blankets and took them to the beach. It was only about two blocks down from our new… Home. I still couldn't believe I finally had a home and my sister back. At least some of my life was falling back into place…

"So… You wanna know the truth behind my story?"

"Uh… I guess. How did you end up here?" I asked as we turned on the showers.

"The truth is that I didn't get kicked out of the house. I ran away." I looked over to her.

"No." I said in shock.

"Yes." I shook my head. "After a while, I stopped believing mom and dad with them saying you were kidnapped or you died or you were on some trip with your friend. I stopped believing it after they kept telling a different story on why you weren't at home. I wanted to find you and… well… here I am!" I just smiled and pulled her into a hug. She ran away just to find me. But wait…

"Won't mom and dad want to come and look for you?"

She smiled. "That's the whole idea. If they find me, they find you. I won't go back unless they bring you with. I've worked too hard for this and I don't plan on losing it all because of… _them._" And that's what we both continued to believe for the next two months.

**. . .**

It was the middle of the night when I heard police sirens in front of the house. What would they be doing here? Only one way to find out… I was about to climb down the ladder when Kaitlyn said, "I'll go. Be back in a minute…" And some lie that was. After about two minutes, I heard her shout, "WAIT!!! NO! WHAT ABOUT TABBY?** TABBY!!!**" I quickly jumped down to the floor and dashed to the front yard.

That's when I saw them. My eyes got all wet from the tears that were forming all too quickly in my eyes. "Wh… what are you guys doing here?" My 'parents' just turned their heads the other way and acted like snobs. After a minute of silence and stare-downs, my mom said:

"Come on, Kaitlyn." She took a strong hold of her arm as my father went over to the police officers to confirm Kaitlyn had been identified and found. "I thought I would let you know that we're moving." She paused. "To England. Bye Tabitha Lyn Scott."

"BUT MOM! It's not fair! Why can't Tabitha come live with us again?" Kaitlyn asked, tears streaming down her face with pleading eyes.

"It's complicated. Now get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." Kaitlyn just sniffled, gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear. She pulled back from the hug and smiled. I gave her the same smile; a smile that can get as genuine as genuine gets. She looked at me one last time and went to the car, the car door slamming behind her.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh mom?" I looked at her as if she were a criminal, and she was. She stole my love, my sister, everything that I loved and cherished. I just turned my back to her and waited for her to say something. And when she did, I felt horrible.

"Tabby," my mom's quiet voice said. I smiled. It's been a while since I've heard her say that. "It wasn't my fault. I love you all, but your father…" She sighed as I slowly started to face her again. "Your father didn't want you. I love him and I love Kaitlyn just the same as I love you. I promise you, Tabby…" She gave me the tightest hug I could ever possibly receive. "I'll be back. I mean," She looked at Kaitlyn who was smiling. "We'll be back. I won't forget that. I promise." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me one last time before dad came over after talking to the police. She mouthed to me 'I'm sorry' and started to get all fake angry, though anyone but my so-called father could tell that she hates doing this. "AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT COMING TO FIND US YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE CHILD! IF YOU DO, SO HELP ME-!"

"Honey, calm down. She wouldn't dare to find us. We have police keeping a close eye on you…" He gave me the scariest glare I would ever see. My mom was trying to hold in tears, but that failed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she started to walk away. And with that, they left.

I just looked down and thought about my diary. Well, I guess it's time to write in the diary of a lonesome girl… And that lonesome girl has been and always will be me.

Dear Diary,

I guess happy stories don't always end up with the happy ending they anti-cipated, huh? I know I didn't. In fact, it wasn't even a happy story. I never have, and never will, end up with a happy story. My dad doesn't love me. My mom and sister are forced to move all the way to England. I bet that by next year, they'll have all forgotten about me. Everyone else will. Oh… I guess I have to go to bed. From now on, you will be updated as frequently as possible. Who knows what'll happen now that everyone and anyone that has ever loved me has left?

Anyways, Love,

Tabitha

I decided to try and get some sleep, but all I could think about was everything that was said tonight. So my mom really did love me… It was father that I should be mad at and hate… But I just couldn't stand the fact of hating my father. He helped me into this world, but he threw me straight back out of his life. I'm only 15 years old, I thought. What could I have done for so much hatred from my own flesh and blood? Already becoming dreadfully tired, I lie down and closed my eyes.

I… I see a gleaming light headed straight for me… It's not a car, but rather a soft, dim glow, almost the color of a breathtaking purple. It came closer and closer. I wonder what it is…

I hear a faint voice whisper, "Stay strong. Not many can survive what you have, and will, face." I look around to see who was there, but then I'm swirling into a never-ending darkness. I feel dizzy. All of a sudden, I feel as if I'm not in my own body, but another body, watching me slowly fall to who-knows-where. What's happening? My body, the body that I felt I wasn't in, started screaming. I look down into the darkness, but I see nothing. What's going on?

I look around once more, but see that I am on hard, cold concrete. How could I have survived that fall? I wondered. Out of nowhere, I see a young, familiar looking boy with a distinct look on his face, as if he's looking for some-thing. He doesn't seem to notice me until his glare meets me dead in the eye. He started running to me, but he didn't seem to be getting any closer. Suddenly he's standing next to me, giving me a stare so icy and cold, that it seemed to make me freeze. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak. He whispered in my ear, his warm breath melting away the frozen body that once felt like mine, but now as if it were someone else, "It was you. It's all your fault. That's why you're not loved. How could you?" My eyes welled up with tears as I used all my energy to pull myself together.

I looked him dead in the eye. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about." But this was a lie to even myself. How could I have forgotten? Everyone else seems to remember it so clearly. Why can't I see what happened as clearly and vividly as everyone else?

As if the 17-year-old boy had been reading my mind, he said, "I don't know how you could've forgotten such a sad event that happened to be all your fault. You know that they died because of you. It's all your fault."

I looked down and back up to the skies, "WHY? Why must you torture me? It wasn't my fault! I know it! Things happen for a reason… right? There surely must've been a reason. God needed you in Heaven. That's what happened. It couldn't have been my fault…" I felt dizzy once more and fainted. After a while of all this going on, it fell silent. All of which had just happened… It seemed all too real, yet as if it was all just a dream. I couldn't get myself to believe it wasn't my fault. Why must it go on like this? Why can't I get over the past?

I looked back over to the boy, wanting to know who it was that brought back such a painful memory in my head. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked back up at the sky and crossed my arms over my stomach, feeling more self-conscious... As if someone were watching me. My eyes well up with tears once more as I think about my dead siblings. "Zac… Lizzie… I'm sorry…" I whisper softly, quietly, painfully…

I awoke to someone rustling in the bushes just beside the tree house. I quickly covered myself with the blankets. What if someone came back to reclaim the tree house? I couldn't risk being caught up here! "Hello?" I heard a voice, a strangers' voice, say. I wondered about who it could possibly be. I knew everyone that didn't know me, which was everybody. He must be a new kid, I thought to myself. Maybe I can make a friend in this cruel place that we call home. "Is anyone there? Are you alright? I heard screaming." The screaming in my dream. I must've been sleep talking. I heard the ladder starting to sway; _back and forth, back and forth._ Suddenly I realized whom that voice belonged to.

The boy in my dream. How could that have happened? I thought he was just some character in my dream. Now he's… Real? What was his name? Who was he and what did he want? How could he have known about the accident? _Was_ he just some character in my dream? Was it just bizarre timing that I meet a boy that has the same voice as the boy who knew about the accident and made me believe it was all my fault; which I'm sure it was. It was all my fault. I hear his voice in my head: 'It was you. It's all your fault. That's why you're not loved. How could you?' I couldn't believe it…

"H- hello." I was stuttering so badly. I lifted the covers and put them to the side. I was scared half to death that he just might make these haunting memories come back to mind. "Wh- who are you? Wh- what do you w- want?"

"I don't know who you are but… are you okay? I heard you screaming and I wasn't sure if someone was hurt or if it was just me." He said, only his curly head visible as he reached the top of the ladder. He got all the way up and looked at me. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous, but… I couldn't. I couldn't let my feelings get to me again. I can't get close to anyone. I don't know how I survived this long, but I can't afford to lose someone I so foolishly get close to as I did with Kate and Kaitlyn.

I lost my breath and I felt as if the world stopped. I was telling myself 'Say something stupid! Don't just sit there like an idiot! Say something!' "Um… Yeah." I said, my breath still uneven as the air filled my lungs. "I'm… fine. Just fine." I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and just sat there, staring at him. How could he look so perfect, like an angel? He just sat there, playing with his hands. He looked nervous. I then realized that he wasn't just the boy from my dreams, but one of my dead brothers' old best friends. And my sisters' old boyfriend. The sister that died the same night as Zac. Maybe he didn't recognize me… Maybe I could start over with him…

"So… How've you been Tabby? I haven't seen you in a while. Not since…" He glanced up at me then quickly looked back down and whispered, "Not since Lizzie and Zac's death…" Those words made me feel even more as if it were my fault. I couldn't take it. All these memories are coming back to me; haunting me. So he did remember me…

I looked over at Aaron playing with his hands once more. "Do… Do you think it was my fault? Do you think it's my fault they're… gone?" His head shot straight up when I said 'my fault.'

"No! Of course- where would you- why would you even- Wow…" He kept cutting himself off. How adorable… "Of course it's not your fault!" He shook his head and looked me dead in the eye. "How could you even think that?"

"Well… I just thought… Never mind. It's stupid…" I couldn't tell him that he's been in my dreams telling me it's all my fault. Who would look like a big idiot then? Still me. Oh, yeah. That's a great thing to say to him. 'You were in my dreams telling me it's my fault that they died. You were telling me how I could've forgotten such a sad event.' 'Cause that's what you tell someone right? That they said it was all your fault when they don't know what the heck you're talking about?

"Nothing you say is stupid…" He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I got this weird feeling in my stomach, but I pushed it aside. I don't want to get close to him, I told my self. You can't risk it. "Now tell me. Why would you even think it was your fault? It was an accident. No one could've even begun to try and predict that." He gave me a comforting smile then looked around. "So where's your family? Out?" Those words made me tear up. Yeah. Out of the country. Out of my life. I couldn't tell him that I was kicked out of my own house after Zac and Lizzie died. He would only give me sympathy. He started to look around as I was thinking of how I could possibly respond to that. I saw him throw something in his backpack. Why was he carrying a backpack? And what did he throw in there? It sure did look a lot like my diary… Maybe… Nah… He wouldn't do that… Wait! He's still waiting for my answer! "Well? How's the family?"

"Um… You know…Uh…" I stared into his ocean blue eyes and realized that he might be able to help. I started to cry. I couldn't stay strong and I had this feeling that it would be okay to cry in front of him. I also had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to lie to him. He knows me too well… At least, if this was the Aaron I remember, then he would be able to tell if I was lying. I sighed and said, "I was kicked out. After their death, my dad started getting really aggressive with me and kept telling me that if I didn't want to go to your house to see Kate, then they wouldn't have gone with to see you and-." My eyes went wide.

"Wait… If you're here then…" I looked at him to see him nodding. "So, she's here?" He kept nodding. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I took his hand and jumped down from the tree house, skipping taking the ladder. "Come on, you slow poke! You're the one that can take me to her!" He reached the floor and grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him to see his serious, yet adorable face. I wanted to go find her, to find my best friend; the closet thing I had to a sister now. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to tell me what happened. What happened? Tell me." I sighed. This was going to take a while…

"If you say so. Do you have time?"

He nodded. "For you, all the time in the world. You're my little sister, remem-ber?" I sighed and nodded. All he would ever think of me as would be a little sister. I've liked him since my brother introduced me to him. Then I was heartbroken when I found out he was taken by my sister, Lizzie. Which was about a year before I was kicked out of the house. Zac and Lizzie were fifteen years old then. They were twins and a year older than me. So I figured Aaron and I would never be, but hey! A girl can dream, can't she? "So spill."

I sighed. "Ok. So… Well, do you want me to tell you _how_ it happened first? Like, the accident? I've never told anyone and this may be your only chance to hear what happened because I hate repeating those events." He nodded. "Ok. So we were on our way to your house and… We were all laughing about some bizarre joke Zac was telling." I laughed through my sadness. "You know Zac… Always told the corniest jokes. So, anyways, Zac was driving us there when we got to a red light. We were waiting for the turn signal to turn green. Just sitting there patiently when a drunk driver was turning and drove straight into us. I remember it so vividly…" Tears were rolling down my cheeks by now, a blank expression on my face as I stared into space. I was replaying everything that happened so I could tell it exactly the way it happened. "Lizzie was screaming and Zac's car door flung open and he flew out. The impact was so dramatic. Lizzie got out of the car and-" I started to choke. I was now sobbing terribly, but I went on anyways. "She went over to Zac and didn't see a driver coming straight towards her. He was on the phone so he wasn't paying attention to the road.

"The impact killed her instantly." I shook my head. "As for me, I knew what was going on, but I knew I couldn't stop it from happening. When the drunk driver had hit the car, my head flew back and a shard of glass hit my forehead." I touched my forehead as I felt a stinging pain like when the accident happened. I started to get a headache from the pain, but I continued. "I looked out the window to see if Zac and Lizzie were alright. They were the farthest thing from it. Though my head was bleeding, I got out of the car and went over to them. I looked at Lizzie to see her face as white as a ghost. I couldn't bear to look at her like that, so I looked at Zac.

He was lying there, slightly smiling. I went over to him and asked why he was smiling. He said, 'It's my time, Tabby. God wants me; God needs me in Heaven. I have to go, Tabs. Liz and I will see you soon. All in good time Tabs. All in… good time…' His voice faded away and his chest stopped moving. My world stopped all together. I stopped breathing and my world went black as I felt my body hit the concrete. I thought I was dead when I opened my eyes later on to my family surrounding me. Well, Kaitlyn and my mom. Not dad. I saw the look on their faces and I knew Zac and Lizzie were gone. At the time, I didn't understand why my dad wasn't there. But now I understand. Two years ago I realized that I wasn't loved. No one cared about me enough to come after me. My mom didn't have the courage to stand up to my dad, so I got kicked out. They blamed me for the death. They blamed me for everything wrong in their lives. They blamed me for… for being me…" I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt a comforting hand slip around my shoulder and I knew that it would be alright; that everything would go back to normal… At least as normal as normal can get in my life…

Why…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tabby's POV**

So, it's been about a week since I ran into Aaron, and I'm feeling a little better. I finally got to see Kate, too. Some of my life has fallen back into place. School was tomorrow, so before I went to bed, I went to go pull out my diary from my bag. "Where is it?" I searched all over the tree house. "I can't find it!" I continued to search through about half the night, until I thought that I would just search again in the morning.

**Aaron's POV**

_I had just read half her diary_, I thought. _I had no idea how much pain and suffering she had been through… Why would she think it was her fault in the first place? _I thought back to the day I found out she had been severely hurt, and I had lost Zac and Lizzie. I had been pained to hear in the first place that Tabby, my Tabs, had been hurt. Oh… I forgot to mention… I'm kinda… Uh… I'm kinda sorta in love with Tabby. I mean she's only a year younger than me. What harm could it do? So long as she doesn't find out, it's all right… Right?

So, here I sat, thinking about random things, but Tabby's face kept popping in and out of my mind like one of those whack-a-moles. They just come up, then quickly go back down. I would be thinking about the fun times I had with Lizzie, and Tabby's face seemed to have covered up Lizzie's face. Weird, right?

"I missed her." I looked up to see Kate standing in my doorway. She came over and sat at the foot of my bed. "What are you thinking about?" I sighed. "Why don't you just tell her? She likes you, you know."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would she like me? I'm older than her. Besides, I don't _like_ her…" I took a deep breath. "I think I love her."

"You WHAT???" She practically screamed. I quickly tackled her off my bed and to the floor. "AH! Get your fat ass off of me!!! GOSH!!" She pushed me onto my back and sat on my stomach, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Kate."

"What? And you are? HA!" She got off of me and started to walk back to her room. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell her…" I looked over at her and half-smiled. "…Soon. I'll tell her…" She paused and thought for a moment. "In a month. If you don't tell her by then, I'll tell her. Goodnight!" And with that, she had skipped off to her room. I groaned and fell back on my bed, putting my face in my hands. I only have a month before Kate tells Tabby. I don't want her to know! I sighed and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

(still Aaron's POV)

I got up and went into Kate's room. She was still sleeping like a baby. This is gonna be fun… "WAKE UP, KATE!!! YOU ONLY HAVE A HALF HOUR TO GET READY!" This was funny 'cause she takes, like, an hour and a half to get ready in the morning. One morning, she had fifteen minutes to get ready and… well… to put it in simpler words, she looked like crap.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She stuck her head back out and glared at me. "You… Are evil." Oh crap… I forgot she had a clock in her bathroom.

I slowly backed up as she made her way towards me. I woke her up a half an hour earlier than she told me to. I woke her up at 5… a.m. "What?" I gave her an innocent smile and darted out of the room. She screamed in frustration.

"YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER _EVER_!!!" I heard her turn the shower on.

"LOVE YOU TOO SIS!!!" I screamed back at her. I laughed and went to the kitchen. I usually made breakfast.

**Tabby's POV**

I couldn't find it anywhere. Where in the world could it be? I remember putting it in my backpack. How could it not be there? Was it really my hallucination or had Aaron really taken my diary the day he had discovered me? No… He wouldn't-

**BEEP!! BEEP!!!!!**

Oh! Aaron's here. I guess I'll just search for it some more after school. I quickly climbed down the tree house ladder, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and running towards his truck. I opened the back door and jumped in. "Hey Kate!" I gave her a hug. I looked at Aaron and tried to hold in my laughter. "… Aaron…" I leaned back on the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

Aaron scoffed. "Well fine then! And I was gonna give you a present. Pfft." He turned back to the front and started driving.

"What?? Aw, man!" I sighed and sat forward. "Why not? I'm sorry. C'mon!" He smirked and looked back at me, but quickly turned back around so we didn't get into an accident. "Man, you suck sometimes."

"Whatever. You know you love me." I gulped and looked down a little.

"Um… Uh-huh. You keep thinking that…" Kate looked over at me with wide eyes. She really knew me better than I knew myself.

She leaned over to me and whispered quietly, "Meet me at my locker before lunch. We have to talk about something. No questions. Do it." I sighed and nodded. We were at the school, so I opened the door and was about to jump out when something hit the back of my head.

"OW!! You're such a retard Aaron!" I looked down at what he had thrown at my head. It was a friendship key chain. It said 'best' on it. "Let me guess, you have one that says 'friend' on it?" He grinned and nodded pulling me into a hug. "I have to keep you close, Tabs. I missed you too much to let go of you now that I've found you." Kate was standing behind Aaron rolling her eyes, which made me giggle.

Kate's POV

_I can't believe it! They're in love with each other and neither knows it! What idiots…_ I sighed and walked out of science the second the bell rang. It's so… What's the word? Meaningless. Well, to me. I don't want to be a neurosurgeon when I grow up, so why would I want to learn about it? Anyways, where is that girl? The lunch bell rang and she is nowhere in sight! I'm going to go with the fact that she waited for Aaron to catch up with her. Why would I think this? Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's because she's walking towards me laughing at something Aaron said… and it probably isn't funny, either. "Dude, you…" I pointed at Aaron. "…Have to go."

"Evil, evil girl…" Aaron stated simply. Tabby just laughed, gave Aaron a side-hug, and said bye. "Pshh… Well, fine then! You want me to leave?" We looked at each other then back at Aaron.

"Yeah, kinda." I smiled slightly. "It's a girl-to-girl kind of thing. You wouldn't understand." I smiled and winked at Tabby when Aaron wasn't looking. "So… Bu-bye."

"You know, you guys are evil…" I knew on the inside, he thought he was the most hilarious person on the planet, when truly, he wasn't. But of course, who was laughing? Tabby. This was exactly what I needed to talk to her about. "Why can't I-?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Bye."

We gave him a wave a said, "Bye," in unison.

"I think you know what I wanted to talk to you about…" I started.

**Aaron's POV**

_What in the world could they be talking about? Was it about me? She's not gonna tell Tabby about me like- Well, loving her, is she?_ I knew I should've just walked straight to the café and waited for them to arrive, but my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to hear what they were talking about so bad. _Why did Kate need to talk to Tabby… alone? Without me? Man, I miss Tabby already… _I didn't want to, but since I couldn't move, I listened in on their conversation.

Tabby's voice rang in my ears; the gentle voice I adored. "…So what did you want to talk about?"

I heard Kate sigh. "You know what I wanted to talk to you about."

I turned the corner and moved my head in a position to where I could see their faces. Tabby was blushing and biting her lower lip. "Crap… You know? I didn't think it was _that_ obvious…"

Kate laughed. "I know you too well." _What did she know about Tabby that I didn't? And why aren't I in the loop? This is all so confusing. I mean- Gosh, you gotta stop talking to yourself, Aaron… Oh, wait… they're still talking…_

"Well… What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him. And if I don't tell him, he might find someone else that's better than me in every way… I mean… It's not like I'm pretty or anything…" She curled her lips in and let out a slight sob. _What the heck was she talking about? But of course she was right about one thing… She wasn't pretty… She was _gorgeous_… Her hair cascaded down her back, each brown curl seeming to fall into place. Her emerald green eyes made the world go 'round sometimes, it seemed. She was just beautiful, and there were simply no words to describe her, just like there were no words to describe why I love her. I just… do. I mean there's a lot more to her, though. She's smart, funny, caring, loving, talented, sweet… Need the list continue?_

Kate gave Tabby a reassuring smile and hugged her as I saw a tear fall down her beautiful, yet seemingly fragile face. It made me break inside that she was crying. "I have a feeling things will work out in the end. Trust me, I have that gut instinct. I'm always right." This made me laugh loudly, and the sound rang in the empty hallways. _Her? Always right? Yeah, right. _I saw Kate and Tabby look my direction, but I didn't let them see me. I quickly tucked my head back around the corner. They must've shrugged it off, because they kept talking. _Idiot…_I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. I didn't want to risk being caught again. Knowing they weren't looking my direction, I looked once more.

"How? How do you know things will work out? I…" Tabby sighed. "I think I love him, Kate." This made my heart sink; my eyes went teary when I heard this sentence.

I quietly thought to myself, _but… But I love you, Tabby… How could you do this?_

Kate stumbled to find the right words. Obviously the comment caught her off guard. "Just wait… If your luck doesn't change in…" She pretended to think. I think we all know that Kate makes everyone think she _actually_ thinks. She smiled, mentally satisfied with herself, and said, "In a month. If he doesn't ask you out in a month, I'll kick his ass, personally and just for you. I don't do it for a lot of people, you know." She nudged Tabby and smiled.

It was true, I thought. She doesn't kick ass for just anyone. I heard footsteps and knew that Tabby and Kate were starting to walk to the café. _Crap…_I darted down the hallway, making sure to make no sound as I made my way to the café.


End file.
